The present invention relates to a system for communicating data to a detonating fuse of a firearm. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for data communication to a detonating fuse of munitions, adapted to transfer to the fuse itself and in particular to an electronic unit for managing fuses, the necessary information for the correct reaching of the target.
It is known that programmable fuses are available, inside which electronic systems for driving the projectile are present, determining the trajectory of the projectile, in order to correctly reach the target. Such systems can be based on heat sensors, for detecting the heat radiated by the target, or on radio-frequency sensors, which detect the position of the target, in order to drive the projectile towards it. Other systems are based, for example, on GPS detectors, which drive the projectile towards the position of the target, known from its GPS coordinates.
The program for inserting the driving system contained in the fuses must be stored in the fuse, before the projectile is ejected from the firearm.
A system used in the known technique provides that such transfer occurs in an electro-magnetic way inside the firearm. A suitable writing device sends an electro-magnetic codified signal to an antenna, comprised in the fuse, which is decoded by an electronic unit of management of the system.
Another known system for programming the fuse is of a mechanical type, in which by means of moving flanges or sleeves, associated to the fuse itself, the programming parameters are set. In this case, the programming is made before the insertion of the projectile in the firearm.
The programming made in an electromagnetic way in the firearm is often difficult, because for obvious reasons, the ambiance is noisy, and there are many factors which can influence the electromagnetic waves.